


Hunger

by SageGarnish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Caves, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Benny Lafitte, Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Dean/Castiel (mentioned) - Freeform, Healing, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Benny Lafitte, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Run, Pining, Protective Benny Lafitte, Purgatory, Purgatory Sex, Quote: What happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory (Supernatural), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love, Vampire Benny Lafitte, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageGarnish/pseuds/SageGarnish
Summary: I wanted to write some PWP sexy not-entirely-consensual (rather forced to out of sacrifice and necessity) Dean/Benny blood drinking sex in Purgatory but it actually turned into some weird long domestic slice of life Purgatory fic and I’m just hoping someone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hunger

Dean wiped his brow and slumped against a tree. It wasn’t that he was sweaty per se, but the oils from his skin had mixed with the gritty dirt that seemed to be everywhere here. He barely sweated now, even when the hot air pushed against his body like a living thing. Purgatory was a strange place as far as bodily functions went. Dean had panicked initially in those first early days, searching for water and anything edible. He’d been certain he would starve to death, with only these strange trees and plants he’d never seen, and never even any fruits. Not that eating random berries was ever a smart idea.

But Dean had been prepared to grow weaker and weaker, and eventually waste away. He had hoped to find Cas before that happened, and hoped again that Cas’ powers could heal him. When day after day had passed without so much as a hunger pang, Dean had merely counted it as one less thing to worry about. He was equally grateful that he didn’t seem to need to drink, although there was water here. Dean stopped to ponder if there were water-borne illnesses in Purgatory, and reasoned they might just be EXTRA bad ones. Monster parasites. Gross.

Still. Dean may not need to eat, and he may not feel the sensation physically, but he craved it. He tried not to think about burgers and fried chicken and bacon. Dean wondered if he’d ever eat again or if he would just die in here. He couldn’t even remember what the last meal he‘d eaten had been.

Just then, he heard the crunch of leaves to his left, and whipped around, makeshift knife raised, ready to fight.

“Relax, brother,” Benny staggered into sight, raising his hands slightly, “Lost ‘em a while back, but they didn’t make it easy on me.”

“Benny.”

Dean couldn’t help but feel the corner of his mouth twist up. It wasn’t quite a smile, because Benny wasn’t quite an ally, but he felt relief all the same.

“In the flesh,” Benny clapped Dean on the shoulder, “I see you took care of yours.”

Dean nodded, glancing at the decapitated bodies beside him.

“Let’s say we don’t try that splittin’ up thing again,” Benny glanced over his shoulder, “This place gets all kinds of topsy-turvy. Does a mans head in. Thought I’d get lost finding my way back to you.”

Dean laughed, a hollow sound.

“Can’t lose your ticket out,” he bit out.

“No, I really can’t. Glad you understand,” Benny smiled without any malice.

It drove Dean crazy. This vampire was constantly affable, his laid-back charm seeming so artificial compared to the vicious lands they fought through.

“How did you find your way back, anyway? You got some sort of forest navigation skills? Didn’t take you for a Boy Scout,” Dean smirked and began walking.

Benny glanced at him sideways, keeping pace with Dean as he walked.

“I presume you’re joking but...” Benny faltered, which was unusual, “you do know you’re a monster beacon. I am a monster, after all.”

Dean’s face fell. 

Oh. 

Yeah. 

Benny was clearly trying to talk around the facts, but Dean had forgotten that to the vampire, Dean was just a walking Happy Meal. Forgetting that fact was dangerous. Forgetting was death.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dean’s mouth tightened, “You can just Toucan Sam your way back to me. Creepy.”

Benny’s brows drew together slightly, and he smiled and shook his head as he followed. It was a regular reaction he made whenever Dean made a reference he didn’t understand.

It annoyed Dean. He couldn’t seem to get a rise out of the guy. He stared straight ahead, and stomped through the underbrush, Benny slightly behind him.  
  


That night Dean curled his body into the rocky indent against a sheer stone cliff they’d found. It wasn’t quite a cave, but it covered their backs enough that Dean felt safe enough to rest a while.

Benny couldn’t quite fit into the indent with him, but he lounged against the outer lip of the stone.

Night and sleep were two more mysteries of Purgatory. The light and dark cycles didn’t seem to follow any set timing. It made Dean feel like he was losing his mind. Benny seemed to have an internal clock that ignored the strange light cycle, and would tell Dean however many days had passed. Dean was going on the trust system here, but what was time anyway? Hell had been 40 years and he’d emerged not even months later. Dean laughed under his breath as he imagined himself, Cas and Benny emerging from Purgatory in that same lab, immediately after disappearing. He wondered what Sam‘s face would look like. Then he imagined returning 100 years from then, with everything, everyone he knew and loved, dead. Dean’s jaw clenched as he pushed that concept from his thoughts.

Sleeping. Now sleeping was a mystery. Dean hadn’t slept the entire time he’d been fighting his way through Purgatory alone. He’d certainly felt fatigue, a deep bone-weary exhaustion. And pain, he felt pain here most definitely. But it seemed he didn’t require sleep the way a human body would in reality. He had fought his way through the exhaustion. He prayed to Cas while leaning against trees, while moving through rivers. In the quiet moments between attacks.

After meeting Benny he had felt even less like sleeping. He’d been wary constantly. Initially, traveling with the vampire was almost worse than being alone. He feared the second he dropped his guard, Benny would drink him.

But lately, he’d started being less leery of the vampire. God help him, but Dean was starting to trust him. Dean observed Benny sitting against the stone, shoulder and face just within his line of sight.

Benny was carving a new handle for a stone blade. His last one had snapped in the fight that had forced them to split up. He had saved the blade, but it was hard to wield on its own.

Dean closed his eyes. It wasn’t sleep, and it wasn’t meditation, but somewhere between the two. He found it helped with the fatigue, with his injuries. He hadn’t truly slept this entire time, but with Benny watching their camps, he could sometimes do this. It was enough, because it had to be.

_‘Hey. Castiel. Cas.’_ Dean prayed silently.

_ ‘Man, I don’t know where you are, but I hope you’re hearing this. I know you’re there. You gotta be there. Almost got taken out today. Group of god knows what attacked me... I got split-up... split off from my... path. Been askin all these monsters if they know where you are. Where are you? Come find me. Please. Please, Cas.’ _

When he prayed to Cas, he left out the parts about Benny. He thought it would be best to do an introduction in person. He felt vaguely ashamed of this whole situation. Trusting a vampire. But Cas would understand once Dean found him. Once everything was over and they were back home.

Dean let the rhythmic sounds of Benny scraping the wood lull him into a trance. He could have been there 5 minutes or 5 hours when he was jolted uptight by Benny’s voice saying, “We’d best move on, brother.”

Dean rolled his shoulders and got to his feet quickly.

“We got trouble?” Dean got into a fighting stance and surveyed the area beyond the cliff base.

“Not yet,” the vampire was pocketing his smaller blade and standing, “But we will, if’n we don’t get a move on.”

“Right,” Dean stepped out towards the brush, “As usual.”

The next two days were a blur. A nightmare, really. Whatever had been stalking them at the cliff had driven them straight into the clutches of some harpies. And just as Benny and Dean had set the last body aflame, the vampires that had been the ones behind them had caught up. The battle was long and bloody. And then, as Benny and Dean had been retreating from the main path they seemed to have found themselves on, a pack of werewolves set upon them.

That was what Dean was fighting now. He whirled away from the lunge of the last werewolf. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he was bitten by a werewolf in monster hell, but he wasn’t crazy enough to want to find out. He certainly felt corporeal enough. A bite wouldn’t even be the worst of the injuries he’d gotten in this place, but why risk it.

The werewolf sneered at him.

“Come on, I can smell you’re tired, little one,” she made another grab at Dean with her claws, “you can’t keep this up forever.”

“Doesn’t have to be forever,” Dean swung back his blade to one side, telegraphing his intended move.

Then he leaned his whole weight into swinging the blade in a loop the other way, spinning as he lopped her head right off.

The head sailed through the air and bounced off a tree, leaving a smear of blood.

“Just has to be until you’re dead,” Dean muttered.

He looked up at the carnage of scattered bodies. Benny was nowhere to be found.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grumbled, as he wiped the blood off his blade and trudged towards the last place he’d seen Benny fighting.

Dean had no idea how long he’d been poking through bodies and looking for a trace of the vampire, when he heard a quiet, “Dean.”

His head pivoted to the sound. The bedraggled lump against a fallen tree he found himself staring at was definitely Benny. Dean rushed towards him.

“Hey, hey,” Dean kneeled beside the vampire, laying down his weapon on the earth beside him.

“Well, I s’pose it ain’t the best time to bring up our little agreement not to split up?” Benny laughed weakly.

“Didn’t really have a choice, but... yeah. Bad idea,” Dean scowled.

Benny was clearly a wreck. It looked bad. Real bad.

Dean reached out to touch Benny’s arm and cringed when he pulled theblood-wet fabric back to see the flesh underneath looked like hamburger.

“I’ll be honest with you, chief,” Benny drawled, “I’m not feeling great.”

“Yeah, you’re not looking great,” Dean replied, “Can you move?”

Benny made a motion with one arm to push himself up, but slumped back against the log.

“Looking like we’re going to have to part ways here, brother,” Benny smiled.

“No, come on,” Dean was running his hands over Benny, cataloguing each wound, the way he used to do when Sammy was really hurt on a hunt. He needed Benny to help him find Cas. He needed Benny to help him fight.

“This isn’t a negotiation, Dean,” Benny shook his head, “I’m in a bad way. I’ll slow you down. You could stay, but we’re both dead if we stay anywhere too long.”

“What happened to getting out of here, huh?” Dean was getting furious now, “What happened to your ride home?”

_‘What happened to helping me?’_ Dean thought.

Benny shrugged, his face tightening as the motion pulled on his injuries.

“Can’t move like this,” Benny said, “Sorry, brother.”

“No,” Dean shook his head, “You know what? No. You stupid vampire son of a bitch, you don’t get to just give up.”

Benny blinked.

Dean continued, “Those goddamned werewolves were defending their camp. They’ve got a cave nearby. It’s why there were so many of them. I heard them talking about it when they were moving in on us.”

Benny eyed Dean warily, “And you mean to, what? Drag me there? Nurse me to health? Dean, I’m going to take a long time coming back from this one.”

“Yes, goddamnit!” Dean yelled, “So some mutts made you their chew toy, so what! Come on.”

Dean leaned over and looped Benny’s good arm over him, and hauled Benny to his feet. Benny groaned softly, which was impressive considering most people with similar injuries would have been screaming.

“I would fight you on this,” Benny choked out as they staggered towards the werewolves cave, “But I’m not at my best. You’re taking advantage, here.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean carefully lifted Benny across a fallen log, “You can fight me about it later when you’re all healed up.”

Benny managed a light chuckle before he passed out.

Dean grunted as the larger man turned to dead weight in his arms.

“Shit,” he hissed.

After a horrible trek across the battlefield lugging Benny’s body, Dean saw the edge of the same rocky cliffs they’d been against earlier that week. It looked like this far down they contained a series of caves. Dean panted and hoisted Benny against him before moving with purpose towards the largest looking cave entrance.

He placed Benny gently just inside the cave entrance and took out his blade. Dean knew he had to clear out the cave and make sure there were no stragglers.

He found three. He’d killed them all once they denied knowing where Cas was. One of them was a child. But no less dangerous, as she’d flung herself at him with all the violence of her larger kin.

Dean had previously wondered if monster children could end up here. With this, he had found the answer, and instead of feeling sick over it, he could only feel grateful that the small body was easier to pull out from the cave and dump on the battlefield with the others.

_ ‘This place,’  _ Dean thought to himself, _ ‘Everything here wants to kill me, and everything here is already a monster. I don’t even have to feel guilty. So why am I saving a vamp?’ _

He didn’t have time to think on it more because he saw Benny was still laying at the mouth of the cave, looking awake now.

“Doin’ a little cleaning?” Benny sounded out of breath from the pain as Dean entered the shadows of the cave.

“Just sprucing the place up a bit for you, Princess,” Dean snarled.

He was so angry at Benny. Angry at the very idea of giving up. The way Benny had suggested it so easily made Dean recoil from the own part of his mind that thought it might be easier to just lay down and die. Dean couldn’t even let himself think about the idea that Cas wasn’t out there, that there wasn’t a way out, and that fighting was just prolonging the inevitable. And if Dean wasn’t going to let himself think it, then Benny wasn’t allowed to either.

“Could be homey,” Benny tried to adjust himself more vertically and failed.

Dean felt his anger flow out of him in a cold rush. Benny really couldn’t fight like this.

Dean kneeled to grab Benny and pulled him up again. The vampire cringed in pain but attempted to take some weight off of Dean. They both stumbled into one of the caves further in. It was a large irregularly shaped cave, with another tunnel leading out. A thin amount of light flooded in from that far exit, but the cave was dark. There were some furs that looked questionable laying against the far wall, and various bones and leaves and grasses scattered about.

“Should be okay here,” Dean lowered Benny onto some of the soft grass piled at the closer wall.

“It’s the only cave with two entrances,” Dean settled Benny and started pulling at the vampire’s clothes to check on the wounds, “I checked. It seems like these werewolves had a good thing going.”

Benny looked pale as Dean prodded at his various injuries, but managed a wan smile.

“Well, I’m no real estate expert but I expect this will do,” Benny inhaled at one especially painful touch, “Thank you, brother. You’ve left me with a better chance. You’d best get going.”

Dean looked up again, eyes fierce.

“I told you, damnit, I’m not leaving!” Dean yelled.

“Well, the way my guts are hanging out and my legs have been chewed up, we’re looking at a week or longer here,” Benny looked at Dean sadly, “Go on. You got that angel to find.”

Dean sighed. He hasn’t wanted to ask this. But he was going to.

“Benny. Is there... is there anything that would help you heal faster?” Dean asked.

Benny’s eyes narrowed.

“Purgatory doesn’t exactly have a vampire pharmacy, Dean,” Benny reached with his good arm to adjust one of his injured legs. He gasped at the pain of bending, the wounds on his stomach clearly bothering him.

Dean licked his lips and started again, looking very pointedly at the cave wall.

“I mean is there anything I can do,” he choked out, “to help.”

Benny smiled and said, “I told you, you’ve done enough. Looks like you won’t be my ride after all. It’s fine.”

“Goddamnit, Benny,” Dean snapped, “Do you need blood? You stubborn bastard. Will that help heal you?”

Benny looked genuinely surprised.

“Well I can’t say I was expecting that offer,” he replied, “Seems to me you’ve been fighting monsters off for the same thing. Why would you want to offer it up to me now?”

“I’m not offering you what they want,” Dean said curtly, “Not to drink me dead. I don’t think any of these asshats are willing to take just a sample of the goods.”

“Stands to reason,” Benny answered cautiously, “but you think I would.”

“If it would help,” Dean still couldn’t look Benny in the eyes, “If you needed it. If you promised to take only what you need. You can.”

Dean looked back at Benny.

Hunger was written all across Benny’s face. Dean tensed, his hunter instincts stretched taut by the presence of a hungry vampire. He wasn’t used to seeing that expression on his traveling companion. He was used to Benny’s relaxed banter, and casual smiles. Not this... monster.

“You know,” Benny adjusted his back against the stone wall, “I like to think I do a fairly decent job not thinking about you as food. But then you go and say something like that, and you sure do know how to tempt a man.”

Dean couldn’t help but smirk and joke, “Been told that before.”

Benny’s face remained serious and he replied, “I believe that.”

Dean’s grin melted off his face and he swallowed with a suddenly dry throat.

“So uh,” Dean stammered, “ You wanna do this now?”

Benny closed his eyes and said “It’s all up to you, Dean.”

Fine. Fine. He could do this. Dean grabbed the small blade from his back pocket and flicked it open. He deliberated a moment before pulling out his lighter and quickly running the flame along the sharp edge. Dean pushed up his already rolled up left sleeve and drew the knife across his forearm. A shallow cut started dripping a trail of blood immediately.

He saw Benny’s nostrils flare and the vampire held his lips tightly closed.

“Come on,” Dean inched forwards, using one hand to rest on the cave wall and pushing the cut to Benny’s mouth, “Food’s on.”

Benny was weak and his mouth shot open, fangs out, to latch onto Dean’s bleeding arm.

Dean flinched as he felt the fangs scrape slightly, but Benny didn’t bite.

He just... sucked. Pull after pull, like a girl giving him a hickey, and no, Dean was definitely stopping that line of thought.

But the cut was shallow, and Benny had to apply suction because the blood wasn’t going to gush the way most vampires liked it. Dean suppressed a shudder. Sitting here letting a vampire drink him was against everything he fought for. What would Cas think to see him now? Dean pushed down a wave of nausea and shame.

And yet. He was helping his friend. He was feeding his battle companion his own life blood, and it was hopefully going to help him heal up at a supernatural rate. Benny was drinking him, taking part of Dean inside himself. It made Dean feel powerful somehow. Powerful and nurturing.

Benny’s good arm came up to hold onto Dean’s arm. Dean realised only then that he’d been murmuring gentle encouragements, “that’s right”, “just like that”.

Dean frowned and went silent. The pulls of Benny’s lips on his arm werejust short of painful, but still sent little pleasant tingles up his nerves. It was definitely going to leave a mark.

Dean didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there but Benny suddenly gasped and pulled away.

Dean lowered his arm and sat back.

“You good?” he asked Benny.

The vampire looked unhinged, his eyes wide and almost horrified.

“Thank you, brother,” Benny moaned, “You... you’re okay? I got a little lost there...”

“It’s fine, you didn’t take that much,” Dean glanced at his arm while he readjusted himself.

Definitely left a mark.  
Definitely gave him a boner.

“You rest here while I go do a perimeter, get your head on straight,” Dean stood and faced away from Benny, “I’ll be back in a few.”

Dean stalked out of the cave room, and cautiously went to check the main entrance. 

_ ‘Ugh. Letting a vampire do that...’  _ Dean was lost in thought, _ ‘Well, it’s Benny. It was necessary. He knows the way out, he’s all I have right now...’ _

Dean tried to forget about the keen press of arousal that had pushed in as Benny had sucked at his arm.

_ ‘It’s just that it’s been a while,’  _ Dean rationalised, _ ‘Touch is touch. It’s not weird. They say that about foxholes and jail and that sort of thing. So you trust the guy a bit, so what. If it’s helping him and you enjoy it too, then awesome. May as well enjoy it.’ _

Dean felt a little better once he confirmed the perimeter was safe and had given himself permission to be okay with his feelings. Still. His prayer to Cas was short, perfunctory. He feared thoughts of what had happened with Benny would creep in as he prayed. Still, he begged Cas to be okay. To find him. To come home with him. It was all that was pushing Dean onwards right now.

Dean got back into the caves and found Benny sitting where he’d left him.

“Hey,” Dean nodded, “How you feeling? That hit the spot?”

Benny looked over, and somehow he did look much better. The weak dullness in his eyes was gone, and he looked far more aware of his surroundings. His clothes were still coated in blood, so it was hard to tell how his wounds were healing.

“Much better, actually,” Benny smiled, “Some excellent remedy you shared with me. Thank you again.”

“It was nothin’,” Dean mumbled and turned his head away, “Don’t get too used to it. I’m not a Capri-sun. This is just until you get better.”

“Do I ask what a Capri-sun is, or not?” Benny smiled at him.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“A juice box, a drink,” he smiled at the vampire, “I’m not your juice box, buddy.”

It was the first time he’d called Benny buddy, and Dean felt something inside him untwist. He’d thought Purgatory was as bad as Hell, but now... moments like these didn’t happen in Hell. It was almost... nice.

Dean hauled the least gross fur over to where Benny was leaning.

“Alright, if you can keep your teeth to yourself, I’m gonna look at those wounds,” Dean arranged the fur and sat down.

“I’ll try to restrain myself,” Benny winked at Dean and leaned back a bit.

The wounds looked better compared to how Dean remembered them. It seemed that his blood really had helped. One leg was nearly fully healed now. Unfortunately Benny’s other leg was still badly maimed, along with the arm and the really horrific gut wound that Dean could barely look at. He made sure it was going to close up properly at least, before pulling Benny’s shirt back down to cover it.

“Well, you’re on the mend at least,” Dean wiped his hand on the cave wall, leaving a smear of blood, “Let’s say we buckle down here for a while and see how you’re doing after that?”

“Whatever you say, brother. Let’s not stay too long though,” Benny still looked slightly concerned but significantly more relaxed.

“You just rest up,” Dean pulled one side of the fur over Benny, “I’ll keep watch.”

Benny slept. Dean was actually shocked. He didn’t recall ever seeing Benny sleep. He’d seen vamps sleeping but only right before ganking them. It occurred to Dean that Benny sleeping in front of him was as much an act of trust as Dean letting him drink. It made him feel warm inside. He propped his weapon against his legs and settled in to keep watch.

The next morning Dean checked on Benny to make sure he was okay, then headed out to search the perimeter. There was one lone shifter skulking around, but Dean dispatched it with a slice to the neck. He didn’t hear anything else creeping up on them. He headed back to where Benny had first been injured, and retrieved Benny’s dropped blade. He also grabbed a couple of less blood-soaked shirts from the werewolves corpses.

Dean pondered on the concept of monsters dying and bringing heir clothes with them to purgatory somehow, but shook his head clear and just felt grateful. Benny would probably be glad to have some clothes that weren’t ripped to shreds.

Dean entered the cave but as he approached the room, heard slight sounds of activity.

Dean brandished his handmade machete, and popped into the cave warily, relieved to find it was just Benny up and about.

“Hey, feeling better?” Dean grinned, “You moved!”

“I thought I could do with some cleaning up,” Benny was crouched at an angle by the brighter back wall of the cave, splashing water on himself with his good arm.

“Seems there’s a stream here,” Benny smoothed his wet hand over his face, making a slight scraping sound against his stubble, “Those wolves really did have a good thing going here.”

Dean tossed the shirts at Benny and says, “Brought you a present. Thought you might like some clothes that hadn’t been ventilated.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Benny smiled and took the shirts in one hand, before glancing down at himself, “But I may have to wait on swapping them out just yet. Between the blood and the inability to move one arm, it might get tricky.”

Dean nodded and pulled out the blade he’d recovered.

“Ah now that’s something I didn’t expect to see again,” Benny looked relieved. Weapons weren’t so common here that they could afford to lose any.

“Yeah,” Dean walked over to place it gently by the cave wall where they’d first curled up, “You’ll want this when we get back on the road.”

Benny looked sad as he looked back at Dean.

Dean saw where the conversation was headed again, and cut the vampire off before he could speak, “No. No you listen to me, that leg is already looking a million times better, and we’re staying here until you can stagger along and keep up. You’re helping me find Cas and you’re taking me to that portal. That’s the deal.”

Benny shrugged with one arm.

“Alright, if you wont leave I can’t make you,” he shook his head.

He paused then, and shifted slightly on his side.

“I will need some help to move back to that corner though,” Benny looked slightly embarrassed, “Seems I overestimated my mobility.”

“Whatever you need,” Dean walked over to Benny and gently hauled him up once more, “Come on.”

“Whatever I need?” Benny shot Dean a look that Dean steadfastly refused to return.

He could feel the vampires stare in his peripheral vision, with his good arm hoisted over Deans shoulder and their bodies pressed together. It made the hair on Dean’s neck stand up.

“You need another drink?” Dean managed to choke out, as he lowered Benny to the cave floor on the fur.

“It sure would cut the time down on the healing,” Benny looked like he couldn’t care less, but in an artful way, like he was pretending not to want it too much.

“Yeah?” Dean felt a rush of heat pool low in his gut. The way Benny’s lips had felt on his arm, the way Benny was looking at him now. If he hadn’t been a vampire, it would almost feel like when Dean would hustle the guys at pool who looked at him just a bit too long. The way he’d lean over the table to give them a show.

Sometimes he’d hustle them and leave, but other times he’d let them take liberties with him out back of the bar. Dean wasn’t a stranger to being with men, but it was an effort to remind himself that this wasn’t a man. Not really. Benny didn’t want his body in the way Dean was used to, was willing to give. Benny wanted to eat him. If Benny wanted to, if Dean let his guard down, he’d be dead.

And somehow it just made Dean want it more.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Dean croaked out, “Just.. just gimme a second here.”

“Take all the time you need, brother,” Benny arranged himself as best he could with the injuries he had.

Dean pulled his sleeve back a bit to see the red and purpled mark Benny had left there. He poked it and hissed in pain. Okay, so not the arm again.

Dean looked at his other arm, deliberating, and deciding he needed his weapon arm in peak condition. He couldn’t risk it.

So that was his final excuse stripped away. Dean turned to Benny.

“Hey,” Dean began cautiously, “How do you feel about giving me a nick in the neck? Think you can manage not to hit it too hard?”

“Dean,” Benny looked vaguely disturbed, “You don’t have to do this. I don’t know that I’ll be able to... hold back.”

And damn if that didn’t send another flood of hot shameful arousal right to Dean’s insistent cock. This place was doing things to him... weird, fucked up things. Just hearing that Benny was so hungry for him, but so reluctant to take it... god, Dean was so gone.

“Get off it, man, you’re as weak as a kitten right now,” Dean scoffed with false bravado, “I just want to know your hands aren’t too shaky to poke my neck a little with a pocket knife.”

“I’m... able,” Benny swallowed and stared at Dean in the dark of the cave, “if you’re game, I’m game. Would help the healing. We’d be able to get out of here a lot earlier.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Dean pulled his pocket knife out and kneeled down to hand it to Benny, “Here.”

Benny took the knife with his working arm as Dean paused for a second to work himself up.

He’d realised the only way the injured vampire could drink from his neck was if he straddled Benny and placed his neck right in front of him. Dean wondered if he was taking advantage. If Benny was just drinking, while Dean was getting off to it. He dismissed the thought again, if Benny needed this then Dean may as well enjoy it. It’s no business of the vampires whether Dean liked or disliked it.

“Alright,” Dean put one hand on the wall above Benny’s head. He swung one leg over Benny’s outstretched legs and arranged himself so he was basically kneeling in Benny’s lap. He made sure to stay up on his knees so he wasn’t putting any force on Benny’s injured legs, and felt immediately thankful for the furs that were keeping his knees from the hard stone floor.

“Just a nick, okay?” Dean cautioned Benny, “I don’t think a neck bleed out is something our first aid can handle.”

“Sure enough, Dean,” Benny breathed, “Get ready now.”

Dean took a breath and said, “Okay.”

Benny leaned in carefully with the knife and poked Dean in the neck. Dean cringed at the little spark of pain and the slight pop sensation. Then he heard the knife clatter to the ground as Benny leaned in to close his lips on Dean’s neck.

And oh, it was both more than Dean was expecting, and less. He’d expected more pain, less pleasure. He’d expected the wave of dizziness, but he’d expected it to be from blood loss and not from the wave of hot lust that smashed through him. And then Benny took another deeper pull and moaned, muffled against Dean’s neck.

Dean mumbled, “Fuck” and leaned closer, gently drawing Benny’s head in with his hand. The vampire was using his good hand to clutch at Dean’s shoulder. Dean was slightly thrusting now, unable to stop it. Feeling Benny sucking on him, the pulse of his lips drinking his blood from the veins rushing under his skin. It was too much. Purgatory was heat and bone and blood and fighting but it was also this. This physicality. It was pure. The purest thing Dean had ever encountered. The raw need.

Dean felt a very whimper like sound leave him, and tried to hold it back.

Benny pulled off Dean’s neck with a gasp. Dean felt the cool cave air hit the wet blood and spit on his neck.

“Dean,” Benny panted into Dean’s chest, “This is... I’m good. It’s fine. Thank you.”

And no, this wouldn’t do. Dean made a sound of protest and pulled Benny back to his neck.

“Come on, you stubborn bastard,” Dean was squirming with need, “Drink me. Suck me. You want to, come on. Swallow it, fuck.”

Benny didn’t immediately drink, instead he flicked his gaze to Deans face.

“I see,” was all he said, and he leaned in his head once again and closed his lips around Dean’s throbbing vein.

Dean was trying not to thrust, because he was terrified of bumping Benny’s wounds. But he wasn’t expecting Benny’s uninjured hand to creep between them and pull at his belt and unbutton his fly.

“Oh god,” Dean sobbed out with relief.

“Mmmm,” Benny made a pleased noise into Dean’s neck and slid his hand into Dean’s boxers, sliding out his cock.

Dean was a mess, he was trying to breathe calmly but failing. He wasn’t feeling too badly but the blood loss was starting to have an effect. There was a dizzy edge to his lust, and as Benny pulled firmly at his weeping cock he shuddered.

He was so close. Dean hadn’t masturbated the entire time he was in Purgatory. It wasn’t the sort of place that made him want to, and bodily functions were strange here. So this heat rolling through him was unfamiliar, and felt huge. He could feel it building and managed to gasp out “Benny!”

Benny took that as a signal to roll his hand around the wet tip of Dean’s dick, while simultaneously sucking impossibly hard on Dean’s neck.

The extra shock of pain, and the sensation of Benny literally pulling his own blood from him is what sent Dean over the edge.

“Ah...ahhh.. AH AHHH AHHH!” Dean couldn’t hold back his moans as his cock gave one massive throb before it started sending massive shots of cum across Benny’s front.

The vampire kept milking Dean’scock through the entire orgasm, which seemed to stretch on forever. Dean was gasping, waiting for the pulses to stop. He wondered if it was time moving strangely in Purgatory or just one of the longest orgasms he’d ever had.

Finally Benny pulled off of Dean’s neck with a wet sound, and he released Dean’s cock.

Dean nearly collapsed onto Benny, but managed to hold himself up and away from his injuries.

“Well, brother,” Benny said, “I’m glad you brought me those shirts, though I didn’t know that’s what you had in mind.”

Dean gave a grim smile as he slid off to the side and leaned back against the same rock wall Benny was up against.

“Wasn’t exactly planned,” Dean muttered as he put his cock back in his pants and buttoned up his fly.

“Wasn’t unwanted neither,” Benny licked his lips that had a faint tint of blood on them, “and I don’t just mean the meal.”

“I know what you meant,” Dean huffed.

Benny closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the cool stone.

“I feel a lot better,” he said, “You gave me too much blood. I can tell.”

“It’s fine. I’ve lost more on hunts,” Dean shook his head.

“This wasn’t a hunt,” Benny turned and looked at Dean in the dark.

“No,” Dean looked away, “Anyway, you feeling better?”

“I am,” Benny lifted his injured arm gingerly, “amazing what a bit of rest and some blood will do. I’d say I’ll be ready to be on the road by tomorrow.”

“That soon, huh?” Dean glanced back over, “Good.”

Benny just nodded.

“I hate to pass out on you, but I think I’m going to need some more beauty sleep,” Benny sounded woozy.

“Rest up,” Dean nodded and stood.

He grabbed his weapon and gestured to the cave door.

“I’m gonna just... yeah.” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence but left to do another perimeter sweep.  
  


Dean felt sick. He’d let himself getthat far, if Benny wasn’t so weak... if Benny hadn’t stopped. Well. It didn’t bear thinking about.

Stupid. God, that was so stupid.

Dean was almost angry that there were no monsters to kill on his perimeter check. He would have felt better to take out his aggression on them.

How would Cas feel, how would Sam feel, if Dean died in Purgatory because he couldn’t resist a handy from a vamp.

When he returned to the cave things felt almost normal. Benny was in one of the new shirts, and the evidence of Dean’s climax was gone. Even Benny’s injuries were looking much better. He was able to limp around now, the muscles in his torn leg had reattached themselves.

If Dean didn’t have his own memories to remind him, it would almost seem as if it never happened.

When they moved on, they found a monster who gave a proper answer when Dean asked “Where’s the angel?”

Benny was as laid back as ever. He didn’t bring up what happened, and he didn’t ask to drink again. They just tracked and fought.

And then they found Cas. Dean felt such joy overwhelming him that he thought he might pass out. This was real, they were getting out.

And if Benny sometimes looked at Dean in a certain way, he made sure Dean never saw.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been rewatching season 8, and was struck by just how much chemistry and homoerotic tension there was between these two. I was inspired by the scene where Dean is injured and his neck is bleeding, and Benny is staring at him like he wants to drink him up.


End file.
